A bonded fabric is described in German Pat. No. 1,771,516 which is made by depositing a pulverulent binder upon the upper surface of a sheet of material with the two layers then being passed through a fritting chamber in which the loose powder is transformed into a fritted layer attached to a substrate. A second fabric layer is then applied to the fritted powder layer and the assembly is passed between a pair of calendering rolls to produce a bonded fabric.
The disadvantage of this system is that the resulting fabric has only two layers which limits the versatility of the technique.